Hauptseite
Fünfte Tarasper Highland Games in Schottland! 26. bis 28. Juli 2016 Es ist wirklich wahr - für die fünfte Ausgabe unserer Spiele reisen die Clans nach Schottland. thumb|left|358px|Rowardennan Lodge am Loch Lomond Die Highland Games finden von Dienstag 26. bis Donnerstag 28. Juli in der Rowardennan Lodge am Loch Lomond nördlich von Glasgow statt. Die gesamte Lodge mit ca. 55 Betten ist exklusiv für uns gebucht. Sie liegt am Fuß des 3.196 Fuß hohen Ben Lomond und direkt am See. Touristische Informationen Links Rowardennan Lodge SYHA SYHA Bed&Breakfast Allgemeine Infos zu Schottland Visit Scotland Willkommen in Schottland Flüge Skyscanner (allgemeine Flugsuche Easyjet Passagierschifffahrt Loch Lomond (z.B. Tarbet Bahnhof->Rowardennan) Cruise Loch Lomond Freizeit-/Abenteuer-Aktivitäten am Loch Lomond http://canyouexperience.com/leisure Anreise = Vierte Tarasper Highland Games (8./9. August 2014) = BILD:IMG_4407a.jpg Packt wieder die Kilts - am 8./9. August steigen die Vierten Highland Games! Liebe Freunde! Nach der unerwarteten Verschiebung der Highland Games 2013 ist es jetzt so weit, die 2014er Spiele stehen vor der Tür. Die Spiele selbst werden am Samstag, den 9. August, stattfinden. Doch Ihr solltet einplanen, bereits am Freitagnachmittag für das Einschwören der Clans auf Schloss Tarasp (17 Uhr) und das anschließende Abendessen da zu sein. Wenn Ihr also Zeit und Lust habt, Clan Bayern und Schottland zu verstärken, dann packt schon mal Eure Kilts und gebt uns bitte bis 30. Juni Bescheid, welches Quartier Ihr wünscht (Zimmerunterkunft, Matratzenlager, Zelt etc), damit Köbi entsprechende Kapazitäten reservieren kann. Wenn Ihr nicht kommen könnt (ist zwar nicht erlaubt), schickt uns bitte auch eine Nachricht, damit wir planen können. Wir freuen uns schon, Euch alle am Lai Nair wieder zu sehen. Anja & Ken vom schottisch-schweizerischen Organisationskomitee Auf dieser Seite findet Ihr nützliche Informationen zu unseren komplett informellen Highland Games in Tarasp. Hier gibt es Anfahrtsbeschreibungen und Telefonnummern, Infos zur Unterkunft, Listen mit Dingen, die Ihr mitnehmen könntet und nicht zuletzt können wir über diese Plattform Fahrgemeinschaften organisieren. Ortsinfos und Anfahrt Tarasp Der kleine Ort Tarasp liegt im Unterengadin im Schweizer Kanton Graubünden. Tarasp setzt sich aus elf kleinen Fraktionen zusammen und hat rund 300 Einwohner. Unsere Highland Games werden sich rund um Köbis Haus im Ortsteil Fontana Sura (1403 m) und am Lai Nair (1547 m), einem Moorsee, der mit einem kleinen Spaziergang zu Fuß erreichbar ist, abspielen. Tarasp liegt im Inntal ganz ruhig am Ende einer kleiner Straße, es gibt jahrhundertealte malerische Häuser, einen winzigen Supermarkt und ein imposantes Schloss, das alles überragt. Der nächste größere Ort ist Bad Scuol/Schuls, das zwar nur 4 Autokilometer entfernt, aber von Tarasp durch die scharf eingeschnittene Innschlucht getrennt ist. Die waghalsige neue Straßenbrücke ist inzwischen fertiggestellt. Der Kurort Scuol ist das Zentrum des Unterengadins und bietet ein schönes irisch-römisches Schwimmbad, eine Bank (in der Schweiz zahlt man mit Schweizer Franken - aber oftmals werden auch Euro problemlos genommen), einen größeren Supermarkt, eine Bergbahn, Geschäfte, Restaurants, Bahnhof uvm. Geldautomaten gibt es in Vulpera (3 km von Fontana) und Scuol. Fahrgemeinschaften/Unterkunft Hier könnt Ihr Eure Ankunft und Abreise für die Highland Games 2014 eintragen. Das geht recht einfach: Rechts neben dieser Artikelüberschrift auf "Bearbeiten" gehen und die entsprechenden Änderungen vornehmen. Überflüssige Leerzeichen, die das Layout verschieben, bitte löschen. Dann auf "Seite speichern" gehen. Da wir keine E-Mailadressen ins Web hängen wollen, bitten wir Euch, die E-Mailadressen etwaiger Ansprechpartner aus unseren Sammelmails zu entnehmen oder die Telefonnummern bei uns zu erfragen. Name Anreise Abfahrt /Sitzplätze\ Übernachtung Ausgangsort vorh. benötigt Bemerkungen ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Anja & Ken vorauss. Fr bleiben Doppelzimmer MUC Alan & Aileen Doppelzimmer MUC Axel & Petra Mark & Cordu, Thomas Katja & Stefan Arnim & Karin mit Anhang Fr od. Sa bis So - ? MUC Petra & Ralf Zelt Wolfgang & Gabi +X Zelt André & Hannah Weitere Gäste bitte .... eintragen! Kontakt Köbi Schuhmacher Fontana Sura 30 7553 Tarasp Telefon: 0041-(0)81 864 93 34 Ken Gray und Anja v. Werden 0179/6896919 oder 089/20205333 Anfahrt mit dem Auto Eine gute Streckenbeschreibung könnt Ihr unter [=&d[]=Fontana+Sura,+7553+Tarasp+%28Schweiz%29&endPosy=46.774801&endPosx=10.258337&ipo=1&lm=r http://de.mappy.com] ausdrucken: Einfach die Karteikarte "Route" anklicken, Start- und Zielort (Fontana Sura, Tarasp 7553; Land: Schweiz) eingeben, unter "Weitere Optionen" "Mautgebühren vermeiden" an- oder ausklicken, und schon erhaltet Ihr eine genaue Routenbeschreibung und Karte, die auch ausgedruckt werden können. Wer eine österreichische Autobahnvignette hat, kann zwischen Imst und Landeck die Autobahn nehmen und so ein paar Minuten sparen. :: Anfahrt 'Feinsuche' Im Ortszentrum von Tarasp unterhalb der Burg angekommen, fährt man zunächst an der Post und einem Hotel vorbei, die rechts der Straße liegen, nach wenigen Metern dann an einem kleinen Supermarkt (linker Hand). Ab hier auf der "Hauptstraße" immer links halten und nach wenigen Metern an der Straßengabelung links entlang des Holzgeländers steil bergauf. An zwei bis drei Häusern vorbei und auf Höhe des Steinbrunnens wieder links und noch steiler bergauf. Die erste Einfahrt (erkennbar am runden Stein und der großen, offenen Garage) nehmen, und schon seid Ihr bei Köbis Haus (auf dem Bild unten im Vordergrund). ::Bild:Taraspklein.jpg ::Bild:Hausklein.jpg Anfahrt mit öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln Von München in ca. 5 bis 7 Stunden mit dem Zug über Innsbruck, Landeck und ab dort mit dem Bus nach Scuol, dann Tarasp (Haltestelle Posta). Oder über St. Margarethen/Landquart bis nach Scuol per Bahn und die restlichen 5km per Postbus. Fahrplaninfo: http://reiseauskunft.bahn.de/bin/query.exe/d Was mitnehmen? Da wir uns in Tarasp mitten im Gebirge befinden, empfiehlt sich folgende Grundausrüstung: * festes Schuhwerk * Sonnenschutz (Sonnencreme, -brille und Kopfbedeckung) * Trinkflasche * Regenschutz (aber wir haben eigentlich gutes Wetter bestellt) * evtl. kleiner Rucksack, damit man im Gelände die Hände frei hat Für die Highland Games: * Radl-, Garten- oder Bauhandschuhe (Tauziehen) * Kilt (Improvisieren erlaubt und erwünscht!) * Whisky (ein Abstecher ins Zollausschlussgebiet Samnaun hinter der österreichisch-schweizerischen Grenze ist allemal den Umweg wert, auch wegen des billigen Benzins :-) Sonstiges Informationen zu den Highland Games, zum Kilt und dem schottischen Nationalgericht Haggis * Highland Games - Infos auf Deutsch * Highland Games - Infos auf Englisch (ausführlicher) * Kilt - Infos auf Deutsch * Kilt - Infos auf Englisch (ausführlicher) * Haggis Archiv = Dritte Tarasper Highland Games (5./6./7. August 2011) = Nachrichtenticker left|thumb|400px August 2011: Die Spiele sind beendet, sie waren wieder ein wunderbares Erlebnis. Vielen Dank an alle Gastgeber und Gäste. Auch das Ergebnis steht fest: Die Bayern haben schon wieder gewonnen. Kaspar hat einen entsprechenden Schriftzug an Köbis Haus angebracht. Einige Teilnehmer spielen mit dem Gedanken, die Spiele nächstes Mal in Schottland zu veranstalten - mal sehen! Januar 2011: Der Termin für die dritten Highland Games ist der 5./6./7. August 2011. August 2009: Clan Thurgovia - die Thurgauer - konnten die diesjährigen Spiele für sich entscheiden. Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Januar 2009: Der Termin für die zweiten Tarasper Highland Games steht fest. Spieltag ist Samstag, der 8.8.2009!'' '' Juli 2007: Die Bavarian Friends of Scotland - der Clan Bayern - haben den Sieg davongetragen. Respekt! Liebe Freunde, es ist wieder soweit: Am 6. August 2011 werden unsere dritten schottischen Highland Games stattfinden. Auf Schloss Tarasp werden die Clans auch dieses Jahr bei einem "wee dram", einem kleinen Whisky-Umtrunk, eingeschworen, um dann zum Loch Dhu, vulgo Lai Nair, vulgo Schwarzsee zu ziehen, und sich dort unter den Klängen des Dudelsacks in Disziplinen wie caber tossing (Baumstammwerfen), tug o' war (Tauziehen), wellie throwing (Gummistiefelschleudern) und anderen Spielen zu messen. Die Küche unseres Schweizer Freundes Köbi genießt Weltruf und auch das schottische Nationalgericht "Haggis" wird zu den Feierlichkeiten eingeflogen. Soweit die Planung... Ich hoffe, Ihr habt Zeit, unseren Clan zu verstärken und gegen die Schweizer anzutreten! Dieses Jahr gilt es - zumindest für die Schotten - schon im voraus zu trainieren, denn Chief Kenneth hat die Parole ausgegeben: 2011 will be the year of the Scots! Bitte gebt uns Bescheid, welches Quartier Ihr wünscht (Zimmerunterkunft, Matratzenlager, Zelt), damit Köbi entsprechende Kapazitäten buchen kann. Anja & Ken vom schottisch-schweizerischen Organisationskomitee = = = Erste und zweite Tarasper Highland Games (2007 und 2009) = 29.07.07: Die Bayern (im Bild erkenntlich durch die Schottenfahne auf der Brust) haben gewonnen! Bild:IMG_4451.JPG Bilder 2007 Hier ein paar Impressionen von den Spielen vor zwei Jahren. *Zum Hochladen von Bildern, diese bitte mindestens auf 100 kb verkleinern und mit "Bearbeiten -> Einfügen -> Bild hinzufügen (Bilderrahmensymbol)" (linke hochladen. Hierzu wird ein Passwort benötigt, siehe frühere E-Mail. Dann durch Verknüpfung im Format Bild:Dateiname.jpg hier verlinken. BILD:IMG_4332.JPG BILD:IMG_4333a.jpg BILD:IMG_4334.JPG BILD:IMG_4336.JPG BILD:IMG_4337.JPG BILD:IMG_4341.JPG BILD:IMG_4365.JPG BILD:IMG_4367.JPG BILD:IMG_4388.JPG BILD:IMG_4394.JPG BILD:IMG_4395a.jpg BILD:IMG_4398a.jpg BILD:IMG_4401.JPG BILD:IMG_4407a.jpg BILD:IMG_4410.JPG BILD:IMG_4412.JPG BILD:IMG_4427a.JPG BILD:IMG_4432.JPG BILD:IMG_4434.JPG BILD:IMG_4442.JPG BILD:IMG_4443.JPG BILD:IMG_4447.JPG BILD:IMG_4448.JPG BILD:IMG_4449.JPG BILD:IMG_4450.JPG BILD:IMG_4451.JPG BILD:IMG_4453.JPG BILD:IMG_4458.JPG BILD:IMG_4459.JPG BILD:IMG_4460.JPG BILD:IMG_4461.JPG BILD:IMG_4464.JPG BILD:IMG_4466.JPG BILD:IMG_4469.JPG BILD:IMG_4470.JPG BILD:IMG_4471.JPG BILD:IMG_4475.JPG BILD:IMG_4481.JPG BILD:IMG_4482.JPG BILD:IMG_4487.JPG BILD:IMG_4490.JPG BILD:IMG_4492.JPG BILD:IMG_4497.JPG BILD:IMG_4499.JPG BILD:IMG_4502a.jpg BILD:IMG_4505.JPG BILD:IMG_4515.JPG BILD:IMG_4516.JPG BILD:IMG_4519b.jpg BILD:IMG_4522.JPG BILD:IMG_4526.JPG BILD:IMG_4530a.jpg BILD:IMG_4533a.JPG BILD:IMG_4535.JPG BILD:IMG_4536.JPG BILD:IMG_4537.JPG BILD:IMG_4542.JPG BILD:IMG_4544.JPG BILD:IMG_4546.JPG BILD:IMG_4552.JPG BILD:IMG_4554.JPG BILD:IMG_4560.JPG BILD:IMG_4565.JPG BILD:IMG_4572.JPG BILD:IMG_4574.JPG BILD:IMG_4575.JPG BILD:IMG_4586a.jpg BILD:IMG_4590.JPG BILD:IMG_4596.JPG BILD:IMG_4598.JPG BILD:IMG_4599.JPG Bild:Cimg3108b.jpg BILD:cimg3113b.jpg Bild:Cimg3121b.jpg Bild:Cimg3119b.jpg Bild:Cimg3118b.jpg Bild:CIMG1133.jpg Bild:IMG_4616.jpg Bild:IMG_0284a.jpg Bild:IMG_4583.jpg Bild:IMG 4612a.jpg Bild:IMG 4614a.jpg Bild:IMG_4616.jpg Einladung Flyer 2009 thumb|left|400px Einladung Flyer 2007 thumb|left|400px